Listen
by pandaluv410
Summary: Ishi's life is anything but perfect: A mother who blames and beats her for her father and brother's death. A Sensei who should mind his own business, and to top it all off she's getting dragged into the Sohma mess. Can her life any get worse? MomijixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: New School, New Friends**

_Small feet fell against the padded floor, quietly heading towards the main room. A girl around the age of 10, bandages wrapping around her left eye, and others around her body was walking done the hall. She could hear screaming and crying from the room. _

_One green eye peaked around the corner, hesitant to enter, having been told by the adults, ones she'd never meet before, to stay in bed, to stay away from her mother. But the girl didn't listen, she wanted her mother. She was confused and in pain, and her mother always had helped before. _

_Seeing her mother on the floor, crumpled into a ball, she was immediately worried, and foolishly called out-_

"_Mother?" the dark eyes of her mother, filled with tears and wide with a crazy look shot up to look at her daughter. The girl walked around the corner fully, taking a few hesitant steps towards the woman "Mother? What wrong? Where's father? And big brother?" she asked, not knowing what everyone was so sad about, not knowing why her mother was crying._

"_It's-" her mother began, standing up on wobbly legs, and walking towards the girl "IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she slapped the girl on the cheek, causing the girl to slam against the wall, crying out "DAISUKE! JIRO! THERE BOTH DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Tears leaked from the frightened girls eyes_

"_M-mother! N-n-noo! Daddy and big brother a-aren't dead!" cried out the frightened little girl, not knowing what was going on "They were just here! We were going to get-"_

"_YES THEY ARE!" the woman hit her again, the crazed look becoming wilder "JIRO IS DEAD!" she sobbed out, hands ringing into her hair "AND DAISUKE! OH MY BEAUTIFUL BOY! MY BABY BOY!" she focused her eyes back on the girl who was cowering in the corner. Several adults in the room were now holding onto her, incase she attacked the girl again "MY BABY IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_The girl shook her head, tears falling down quickly not really understanding but also getting in at the same time. "N-no! It's not my fault!" she looked around at the adults, none of whom would look her in the eye "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S NO-"_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" a girl cried out, sitting up quickly in what was suppose to be a bed. It was the same girl from before, only now, a few years older. Tears were falling from her eyes, the same way they were many years ago. "It's not my fault!" she muttered, still half asleep as she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "It's not my fault!" she muttered again, only to be shaken from her thoughts by a cruel voice

"Wake up!" there was banging on the dingy door, threatening it to fall apart "Wake up ya trash! Your gonna be late! And I'm not taking your piece of shit ass to school if you are!" foot steps were heard leading away from the door.

The girl, now fully awake, quickly wiped her eyes, and gently smacked herself on the cheeks, wincing when she hit a slight bruise, to snap herself out of it.

" Okay Ishi! Now is not the time to start remembering things like that!" the girl stepped out of the small child sized mat, one from when she was still 10, much smaller than she was and well worn. She looked around the her small 'room', which was in fact the closet all the way at the end of her house, it was only big enough for her mat, and two boxes. One for her clothes and another that held everything else and acted like a desk at times.

Ishi pulled out her new school's uniform. It was navy blue, designed like any other school uniform, only Ishi had chosen to go with the medium length skirt instead of the shortest one, knowing her mother wouldn't think kindly of the extra short skirt. Ishi was starting high school today, at Kaibara High School, she would be a freshman, and like every other year " I wont have any friends" she mumbled, pulling on the uniform, and looked in the small mirror on the wall.

Dull forest green eyes stared back, with red colored bangs hanging in front of the left one. A lightly shaded bruise on her upper left cheek also stared back. Ishi just sighed and pulled her long red hair into a ponytail, obviously, leaving her bangs out. She was still staring at herself when she heard the door slam, and a car driving off.

"Good bye to you to Mother" she said quietly, but then sighed again before grabbing her bag and heading out, Not even bothering to stop and get food, knowing her mother would find out and get angry at her for taking food she didn't ask or pay for.

Ishi looked up at the school building from the gates. There was signs welcoming the new 1st years and returning students, and pointing them were to go. Parents were all around, having come with their children to attend their opening ceremony. 'I doubt mother will show up, even though I told her about it' Ishi thought, as she made her way to the auditorium. She past several students on the way there, all which gave her curious looks, maybe about her hair and eyes, which she chose to ignore.

Ishi sighed leaning back in the chair for a moment, the Principal was done speaking, along with the student body president, who looked a little unstable, they were now supposed to make there way to their classroom for the rest of the day. She glanced down at her info packet they passed out at the door on the way in.

**Ishi Yoshida**

**Freshman Class 1B**

**Homeroom Teacher- Kaido, Tori**

'I better get going' thought Ishi, standing up, the info packet and her bag in her hands 'I don't want to get in trouble on the first day'. Ishi made her way towards her classroom, which was on the first floor along with all the other 1st year classrooms, the second years being on the next floor, and the 3rd years on the last one, almost like any other normal school.

She ignored more of the looks she was getting, choosing to look at the floor as she walked, used to people looking at her. She dodged everyone, many girls who were standing by the staircase next to her classroom, it led to the second floor. They were probably waiting for this "Prince Yuki' all the older girls were giggling about. She just went into the class room.

Kaido-sensei was already in the class room, directing students who weren't outside waiting for a look at 'Prince Yuki' or talking to friends, to their seats. Ishi took a moment while another student was talking to the teacher, to actually look at said teacher. He had shoulder length brown hair, warm laughing blue eyes framed with silver glasses. He was at least six foot compared to Ishi's 5 feet , you could tell he was a looker. In fact many of the girls already in the class were looking at with hearts in their eyes, he couldn't have been older than twenty-six.

"Hello!" Ishi blinked as Kaido-sensei turned towards her smiling big, he was finished talking to the other student, who was now blushing heading back towards her friends who pounced on her wanting info about the cute teacher. "Can I help you?" he asked, Ishi nodded

" I'm Ishi Yoshida, I am in this class" she answered in a calm, almost bored voice. The man blinked more looking at his list of students.

"Yep! You are!" he said still grinning "So this is your classroom, and your seat will be…." he looked around the room, thinking of a good seat "right over there!" he pointed over to a chair next to a window, second from the back. Ishi nodded

"Arigato Sensei" she said and began walking over, but Kaido stopped her

"Wait!" she turned back to face the man, he was smiling, not the complete grin, the big grin having fallen off his face "I'm Tori Kaido, and if you need anything I'm here to help" he gave her a slight bow. Ishi just blinked before slowly giving a bow to him, a little confused by the cheerful man.

"Hai, arigato Kaido-sensei" and she walked to her seat.

Ishi just stared out of the window, waiting for all the students to come so class could start, she wouldn't pay much attention then either. She saw no point, you never really learn much on the first day.

"Hallo!" Ishi blinked as someone beside her began talking, to her. Ishi looked away from the window, to stare at the voice who addressed her, in what she thought was German or another foreign language. It was a boy, with a wide cute grin. He had light blonde hair, honey eyes that matched the color his hair. He was short, but he was a freshman so it was to be expected. He had piercings, but that wasn't what was weird about him. He appeared to be wearing the girls uniform, only he was wearing shorts instead of a skirt.

'It actually looks right on him' thought Ishi, but she shook the thought from her mind. She noticed another boy was standing right behind him, his grey eyes looking bored. The boy had two toned hair, the top was white, while his roots were black, He was wearing the boys uniform, only he left several buttons undone, and had a lot of necklaces and multiple piercings.

"Um…Hello?" she answered back, unsure if they were really talking to her.

" I'm Momiji Sohma, and this is Hatsuharu Sohma" he introduced himself and pointed to the boy behind him "but everyone just calls him Haru" Ishi nodded, still confused, she forgot to introduce herself back "who are you?" he asked, staring at her curiously. Ishi gave a slight gasp, before talking

"Sorry" she said in her quite, dull voice "I'm Ishi Yoshida" Momiji grinned again

"It's great to meet you Ishi-chan!" Ishi blinked at him a little surprised that he called her by her first name, though she did prefer it that way, she hadn't told him that yet though.

"Yeah" said Haru

"um… you to" replied Ishi, still a little unsure, she didn't really know how to talk to people, let alone boys.

She noticed that Momiji took a seat next to her, while Haru had taken one behind her. She also took notice that the classroom was almost full. 'I must have been looking out the window for a while' she thought.

"Hey Ishi-chan?" she was once again knocked out of her thoughts by Momiji's voice. She stared back at him with her dull eyes, but no one would tell that because they were always like that.

"yes Sohma-san?" she asked, he seemed surprised by what she called him, and was about to answer her when Kaido-sensei call for attention.

"Alright!" he grinned at us all, causing several girls to giggled, he didn't take any notice. " I now we're all excited to be in high school and back with friends, or even happy to make new friends, but I need to take attendance and then I got an assignment I want you all to do." he began to take roll.

"….and Yoshida, Ishi" She raised her hand, her name being last on the list. She heard several whispers around the room.

"Look at her hair!" was heard and along with

"I bet it's fake, she just wants attention!" She chose to ignore them, and also the looks she was getting, not even noticing that Momiji was also looking at her with a slight frown.

"Alright class settle down" said Kaido-sensei, once he had everyone's attention again be began "As you all know, I'm your homeroom teacher for the next three years" this called for several whispers, mainly from the girls, before he continued, " I am also your Art/Music teacher though" cue for more whispers. "But now that you know that, I've got an assignment I want you to work on in pairs"

He raised his hand when everyone began talking "However, I will chose the pairs" there was several groans, Kaido-sensei just grinned " The person sitting next to you" Ishi took a quick look at Momiji " is your partner, so move your desks together"

Ishi just sat there as Momiji moved his desk next to hers. "Hallo" he whispered with a small grin, Ishi just blinked at him, not used to people actually trying to talk to her. Momiji frowned a little confused by the girls behavior and was about to say something when Kaido called for attention once again

"Now, I'll hand out an information sheet that I want your partners to fill out about you" this caused for several more groans, the kids already fearing that they would have to present them in front of the class. This made Kaido-sensei laugh "Now wait a moment, I never said you would present them, I just want you to do this to get to know each other better because" he took a breath still grinning "I've talked with your teachers, and it's agreed that the person your sitting next to will be your partner for projects and stuff throughout the year" there was once again whispers, and few groans, Kaido-sensei chose to ignore it.

'Great' thought Ishi, dreading this for more than one reason

"Now you have 10 minutes before the lunch bell, and another teacher comes in." he looked around at all of us, smiling "Begin" at once there was conversations beginning all around the class room

"SO Ishi-chan?" Momiji began "What's your favorite color?" he asked from the sheet, grinning at her waiting for the answer

Ishi sat there thinking about it, she had never really thought about having a favorite color before, but if she had to pick one it would be-

"purple" Momiji blinked actually surprised she would answer him simply, he thought she was more of a tomboy considering she wasn't giggling with a bunch of friends, and she liked such a girlie color. He giggled grinning

"Alright!" he wrote it down in the space provided, about to ask another question when Ishi beat him to it.

"What's yours?" came her quite voice

"Hmmm" Momiji thought, tapping his bunny pencil cutely against his chin "I don't really have one, I like them all" Ishi just nodded and wrote that down, as Momiji looked for another question "Ah! Ishi-chan, what's your favorite animal?" Ishi once again just blinked at him, but took less time answering because she didn't have one

"I don't have one" he seemed to deflate a little, and Ishi, actually felt guilty about making his smile disappear, for some reason she didn't like the frown on his face. " I mean, I don't have one because I like all animals" she answered somewhat in a panicked voice, you would only be able to tell difference though if you really new her. This seemed to make Momiji more happy, and he wrote that down grinning.

"what your favorite anime Sohma-san?" Momiji quickly looked at her, before laughing

"Ishi-chan, you can call me Momiji" a faint blush, barely noticeable appeared on her cheeks, she slowly nodded

"O-okay M-Momiji" she stuttered out, he grinned nodding, she continued hoping to forget this moment "What's you favorite animal M-Momiji?" she stuttered a little at his name, but hope he didn't noticed. He did notice but decided to ignore it, thinking it was cute.

"A rabbit!" he answered without hesitation, still grinning from year to ear "Their cute! wouldn't you agree Ishi?" he forgot to add the -chan, to her name. His grinned widened, if that possible, when she nodded slowly.

"Okay next question!" they continued for the rest of the questions until the lunch bell finally rang. "Yay!" Momiji stood up, after moving the desk back, stretching. "Now we can go see Tohru, right Haru?" he looked over to his cousin who just nodded. He noticed the Ishi wasn't getting out of her seat, or that she didn't have any lunch out. He smiled, deciding that she should come with them, so she could meet Tohru.

"Hey Ishi?'' Ishi jumped slightly, not expecting Momiji's face to appear before her. She thought that once this assignment was done, he would only talk to her when they had other stuff to work on. She looked towards him, his cousin standing behind looking at them both, and nodded slowly, signaling for him to go on. "Would you like to eat lunch with us? You can even meet our friend Tohru, and our cousins Yuki and Kyo!" She stared at him surprised, no one had ever asked her that before, but

"I'm sorry Momiji, but I don't have any lunch" she answered for some reason saddened that she wouldn't be able to go with them to eat lunch. 'wait! I barely know these people, and they barely know me, just because we talked doesn't mean were…..friends' she thought. Momiji frowned, but then smiled once again before grabbing onto her hand and dragging her up, out of her seat and out of the hallway and onto the stairs, Haru following all the way.

"It's okay!" he smiled back as Ishi, who had a shocked look on her face from him dragging her, and a faint blush because he was holding her hand "You can still sit with us, and become friends with everyone!"

Ishi decided to just nod and go along with this. After all, she might actually make friends this year. It already seemed that Momiji was trying to be her friend, and just maybe, maybe she'll let him.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story, so I hope it turns out alright. I will be following the manga, unless I like how they did it in the anime more. And since this is a MomijixOC story, there will obviously be my own plots, considering Fruits Basket mainly is about Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

I also want to comment on how the schooling works. I know that the teachers change rooms, not the students, and that's how it'll be in the story. I don't, however, know how they run the classrooms and it it's not how I write it then oh well, I'm not changing it.

This is also my first time trying to write in 3rd person, so I don't know if I'm doing it right, or if I will continue to write in 3rd person, it is kinda difficult.

Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 Hallway Disagreements **

"Tohru! Tohru!" yelled out Momiji, still dragging Ishi along behind him, Haru following not that far behind, looking as bored as ever, until he saw Yuki. He quickly rushed forward, arms now open and hugged the student. Yuki had purplish-gray hair with bangs that were slightly longer on one side than the other. His eyes were the same color as his hair, maybe only a little darker. You could defiantly see why everyone call him 'prince' Yuki. Of course Ishi took no notice, just noticing him as another boy like all the others in the school. She never did care for looks.

The girl Momiji must have been calling, while still dragging Ishi, looked over. She had long brown hair, some pulled back by a yellow ribbon, and teal, blue eyes. They had a kindness Ishi wasn't used to seeing in someone's eyes. But, like everything, or everyone else usually around her, she chose to ignore it, and continued to be dragged, knowing there was no point in resisting.

"Oh Momiji!" said the girl smiling, she came over about to hug him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The hand led back to a boy with bright orange hair, with orangish brown eyes, eyes of which were glaring at Momiji, and within a blink of a eye, the hand that was on Tohru's shoulder, was now slammed into Momiji's head.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled as Momiji began to cry/whine "What the hell do you think you're wearing? !"

"Kyo…" began Tohru nervously "K-Kyo calm down" she tried to tell him. Ishi just stood a little away from them, not saying a thing, just watching , Haru was standing next to her until the orange haired boy hurt Momiji. He began talking

"How are you?" he asked

"Hatsu- Hatsuharu!" gasped Tohru in surprise, not having seen him, she seemed to have finally noticed Ishi as well, the quite girl still was standing next to the window. "Why! Hello there!" Ishi blinked as the slightly taller girl was suddenly in front of her, smiling down at her. " I'm Tohru Honda" she introduced herself. Ishi blinked up at her slowly, before answering in her quite voice

"Ishi Yoshida" was the simple words, almost bored like, however the older girl didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, Tohru, this is Ishi!" came Momiji, coming back over to stand next to Ishi "She's in mine and Haru's class. She's really quite" he also added, Tohru just smiled at the girl who had resumed looking out of the window boredly. She opened her mouth about to say something to her, when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled from down the hallway towards them.

"SECOND YEAR CLASS D SHOMA KYO! YOUR ORANGE HAIR IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Ishi jumped slightly, not expecting such a loud startling sound to come out of no where. She looked down the hallway, where everyone was looking in surprise, to see three figures, two girls and a boy, all three she had seen on the stage in the auditorium. The class president was talking to all of them. "A MALE STUDENT WEARING A GIRL'S UNIFORM IS RIDICULOUS AND OUTRAGOUS! TEACHERS MAY LET YOU OFF, BUT I WON'T! BECAUSE I AM THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT, TAKEI MAKOTO! ALSO THE SCHOOL PROTECTION SQUAD TEAM CAPTAIN!" he continued to yell.

"Great another idiot" said Haru

"The school year just started and there are already so many kids with problems!" said one of the girls next to the president.

"You're Hatsuharu Sohma aren't you? Why is your hair white? And your wearing to much jewelry!" the president said, before her turned to face Ishi, who looked at him curiously "And you're Ishi Yoshida! That hair is to red! And those kid of slippers aren't aloud in school!" he yelled at her. Ishi, blinked blankly at him, before looking down at her slippers she had put on after taking her normal shoes off at the entrance to the school. She stared down at the black slippers with tiny purple hearts and orange stars all over them.

She looked back up at the president, and noticed that everyone was looking at her, Momiji and Tohru were frowning worriedly in her direction, Yuki looked exasperated, and Haru and Kyo were glaring at the president. Ishi blinked at them before turning her attention back to the president before opening her mouth

"So" she simply stated in a quite not caring voice. The three counsel members stared at her wide eyed, not expecting her response, the president recovered first

"So? SO? It's against the school rules! You're not aloud to wear them!" he yelled at her, Ishi just looked at him once more before walking over to stand closer to the group, to get away from the loud boy. He was giving her a-

"You're giving me a headache" she said quietly. The group and the three other people looked at her in shock, Ishi just leaned against the wall, her hand clasped behind her black, just watching them back. Her eyes emotionless.

Yuki was the first one to recover this time. He cleared his throat before saying "President, Haru's hair is naturally white"

"I don't believe it! That's impossible!" the president cried before he began talking again, turning on Momiji " And what your clothes? That can't be natural too!" Momiji looked at him surprised as the president continued to bagger him " Starting from today you have stepped onto the wrong path of life!" he yelled at him.

"B-but I look better in the girl's uniform" Momiji tried to explain, Ishi looked at him to see tears forming in his eyes. She looked back at the president, her eyes narrowing slightly in a light glare, she didn't like this guy, he seemed like a bully. Ishi opened her mouth to speak

"You're giving me a headache" she stated once again, causing everyone to look over at the quite girl "And you're being mean" she added simply

"I am not being mean Ishi Yoshida! I am only using my common sense and giving some logical advise!" he snapped, or rather yelled once again at Ishi, who just stared at him not caring.

However her attention went over to Haru when he began to yell once the president stopped. She noticed he had a different look in his eyes. Instead of the bored and dazed look he seemed to have before, there was a fire, a fiercer and darker look, almost crazy like.

" You are so annoying" Haru growled out, walking forward and advancing on the president " Stop trying to shout commands!" Yuki and Kyo looked on at Haru nervous and surprised at his sudden mood change " Do you think wearing a suit means someone won't threaten people? Tell me! Are you saying people without earrings don't tease others? People who wear the required clothes wont get into trouble? Black haired people wont kill or set arsons?" with each word he got closer to the president, backing him into the wall next to Ishi, who just looked on sidewise, not moving. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he asked the president another question, grabbing onto the front of his uniform and pulling him to his face, a glare directed at him Why aren't you talking? Say something!" he began to shake him back and forth, this made Kyo step forward to try and stop him.

"Hey stop it, he hasn't learned martial arts!" he tried to tell him. This new information cause Ishi to look back and forth between Kyo a couple times

'Marital arts?' she looked at both of them 'they do seem like the type' she was barely paying attention to what was happening around her, wanting to just be back in the class room, or in the library reading. Ishi was brought back into the present when Haru was suddenly the other two girls faces

"What are you ladies? Do you think Momiji looks good like this? It only matters if he likes to dress like this right?" Ishi tilted her head as both women began to blush heavily, wondering what they were imagining. This caused the president to protest greatly

"you're so difficult…" Haru Sighed "What is it was Yuki who was dressed in the girl's uniform?" he asked the president

'That's….' Ishi thought to herself, picturing the purple haired boy in an outfit like Momiji's 'Wrong' she finished, not liking the picture she seen. 'For some reason, it would only look right on Momiji'

"Stop Imagining weird things!" Yuki suddenly shouted, blushing slightly, a look of anger and dread on his face.

"Okay then what about your hair? How can you prove this is natural? Give me evidence! Evidence!" the president yelled, once again.

Ishi looked on, eyes wide in surprise along with everyone else, as Haru smirked and dragged the president into the bathroom.

'He didn't…' Yuki, Kyo, and even Ishi thought while Tohru and Momiji wondered what he could be doing. Several moments later, Haru came out of the bathroom, still smirking, followed by a blushing president.

' He did do what I think he did' Ishi thought, sighing, and was about to look out the window once again when Tohru spoke, the president having left when Ishi was thinking.

"Um excuse me…But what did he see in the bathroom for proof?" she asked all the us. Ishi's eyed the girl slightly surprised

"Tohru-san" she mumbled, wondering if she really didn't know when Haru spoke, he's different attitude still there.

"Do you want to see, huh?" Ishi looked up at him surprised when he got into her face also "Do you want to see also?" Ishi managed to speak, before Kyo and Yuki interrupt

"No thank you Haru-san, I already know what you did" she answered. This cause Haru to smirk he was about to reply when Kyo and Yuki both hit Haru on the head.

Ishi watched as he fell to the floor holding his head were they hit him, she watched as he seemed to go back to normal, his eyes turning almost blank again. The bell interrupted what ever anyone was about to say

"Ah! That's the bell" said Tohru, surprised it had come already "We better get back to class" she walked away, dragging Kyo and Yuki by the hand down the hallway. She was about to leave them completely, when she suddenly came back over to the three

"I almost forgot!" she started, almost frantic "Shall I introduce you all to my friends after school?" she asked Momiji. Ishi was about to walk down the hall, not wanting to be intrude, or be late fore class, when Tohru appeared in front of her as well "And you also Ishi-san?" she asked

Ishi blinked at her surprised, not expecting Tohru to actually invite her as well. "Um… Sure Tohru-senpai" she answered

"That's great!" she smiled at the younger girl. She looked at the clock "Oh we better go! See you after school Momiji, Haru and you too Ishi-san!" she waved goodbye to us before dragging them once again.

Ishi just nodded and was about to began walking again, when her hand was once again grabbed by Momiji

"Let's go Ishi-chan, Haru, or will be late!" he grinned back at Ishi, who just stared at him surprised, as he dragged her down the stairs to there class room.

'I'm being dragged once again" she thought, trying not to fall down the stairs and injure herself on the first day of school. She smiled lightly, a smile no one would notice, as he continued to drag her 'Maybe I can have some…friends this year. I just hope' she began to think letting Momiji lead 'I hope Mom doesn't find out.

* * *

A/n: Yay! I finally got the second chapter done! Sorry for the long wait! It's not as long as the first one, but it is over a thousand words. Please Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 Ishi's first friends

The sound of the bell filled Ishi's ear's as the school day finally ended. Ever since lunch, Ishi had spent most of her time staring boredly out the window with her head in her hand, daydreaming, only paying attention when the teacher actually mentioned something important.

"Alright Class!" Ishi turned her head towards the front of the room where her English teacher, Ann-sensei, was standing by the door. "I want a self introduction in English," some people in the class groaned "by Wednesday" she added. "You should know enough English to give the basic's. You may leave" she finished, smiling at all of us. Her black eyes framed in thin oval glasses, with her long brown hair cascading down past her chest, she called on several student's to stay after class for cleaning duty, one of these student's was Ishi.

"Miss Yoshida and Miss Insei, can you please stay for cleaning duties?" she requested from both of them.

"Hai sensei" Ishi answered quietly, placing her backpack back down into her chair when she was about to leave. However, Chizuko Insei, didn't agree so quickly.

"But sensei," she began to whine in a high pitched girlie voice "I have a Yuki fan-club meeting to go to, and-" she threw disgusted look in Ishi's direction who chose to act like she didn't notice "-I really don't want to stay here with Yoshida, she's…weird Sensei" but Ann-sensei was having none of that.

" The club will allow you to be late Miss Insei," she began saying in a less cheerful tone as she looked at Chizuko sternly " And there is nothing wrong with Miss Yoshida, she's a perfectly normal girl." This caused Chizuko and her group of friends around her to giggle quietly, thinking if Ishi was anything, it wasn't normal.

Ishi just sighed, used to there comments since grade school, as she walked over to the storage closet to get the cleaning supplies. Most of the students, who were suppose to be leaving, had paused to watch this exchange, including Momiji and Haru, who were both staring at Ishi, wondering what the girls were talking about and why she didn't try to stick up for herself. "Now get to work Miss Insei" the teacher finished with a tone that meant no more arguments. This caused Chizuko to glare in Ishi's direction, as if it was her fault, who was already cleaning the board.

Realizing the argument was done, the students finally began to leave the classroom, throwing looks at her and giggling as they passed Ishi. She just continued to clean, trying to ignore it all. She was about to begin cleaning the erasers when she was suddenly jerked around by her hand, once again.

Ishi blinked, looking down slightly, into the light brown-yellowish eyes of Momiji, who were staring at her with sadness and confusion. She then slid her eyes over to Haru, who was standing behind Momiji, ignoring the looks girls were giving him. He was also staring at Ishi with some kind of emotion in his eyes, Ishi didn't have the chance to figure out which before she was pulled from her thoughts by Momiji beginning to talk to her.

"Are you alright Ishi-chan?" he asked. This caused her eyes to widen slightly, surprised he cared, and for her to stare at him confusion also, wondering why he would care.

"I'm...fine" she answered slowly, not really sure what to say, after her first year of bullying, she just normally chose to ignore it. She was surprised when Ann-sensei said anything to Chizuko, usually teachers also seen her as weird, and never stuck up for her, on more than one occasion she was forced to clean her classrooms alone because nobody wanted to be alone with the 'weird' girl, she had grown used to it. However, she wasn't used to this, people actually trying to talk to her, and teachers that might actually care.

Momiji studied her face for a second before grinning at her, "Okay" he exclaimed happily, deciding she was telling the truth however; Haru still stared at her, not as easily convinced as Momiji was.

"You sure?" asked Haru, causing Ishi to once again look at him. She looked up into his eyes, before nodding.

"I'm fine" she said again, quietly, beginning to get back to work, Momiji having let go of her hand when he'd gotten her attention.

"I'll help!" he said grinning, grabbing a broom and began to sweep the floor. Ishi looked at him, tilting her head confused, before walking over to him,

"It's alright Sohma-kun" she told him, forgetting that he wanted her to call him Momiji, "I'm used to cleaning…" she snuck a glance at Chizuko, who was leaning against a desk texting on her phone, doing nothing to help Ishi, "alone" she finished.

"But I want to help!" Momiji smiled in in her direction before focusing back on his task. Ishi stared at him for a second before beginning to center her attention back on what she was doing before.

"Alright" she mumbled, as Haru began to sweep along with Momiji, deciding it would be quicker if he helped also.

"You don't have to help _her _Sohma-kun!" came the high voice of Chizuko, who had taken a liking to Haru like all the other girls in her class, despite her bring in the Yuki fan club. She threw a dirty look in Ishi's direction, " She's not worth the effort." she finished, smirking, thinking Haru would agree with her, like any normal boy would do. After all Chizuko was any boys dream, she was super skinny, barley an extra ounce on her, besides her 'big' chest. Her long, dyed, blonde hair was also styled perfectly around her thin face, and framing her dark eyes. She was perfect in everybody's eyes, most girls wanted to be like her, that's why she had so many followers, and why she thought she ran the school.

"Why don't you spend sometime with me instead Haru-kun?" Haru glared at her, along with Momiji, while Ishi just paused in her work, thinking sadly that anyone in there right mind wouldn't stay her with her if they had a chance to be with Chizuko.

"No thanks" replied Haru coolly, still sweeping "I think I'd rather spend time with Ishi-chan" he added, smirking at Chizuko as she flushed angrily, staring at him in disbelief that he would chose Ishi over her.

"Fine" she sniffed, in a snotty tone, throwing one more glare in Ishi's direction, who had frozen in shock, "Have fun cleaning" she stormed out of the room, completely forgetting she was suppose to stay for cleaning duties.

Ishi was staring at the board in shock, now body had ever chosen her over Chizuko, or anyone before, or even attempted to stand up for her against Chizuko. "Ishi?" Ishi was brought back to Earth by a gentle, child like voice. "Are you alright?" she turned towards Momiji's voice, surprise still in her usually emotionless green eyes

"Why-" her voice came out hoarse, she threw a questioning look in Haru's direction, who was staring at her in a worrying way "Why would you stay here with me, instead of going with Chizuko?" she finished, not understanding any of this.

Haru stared at her in slight disbelief, "Are you kidding me? I would much rather stay here with you and Momiji, than go with a Yuki fan club girl" he answered, his dull voice coming back, but with a hint of anger. Ishi didn't know if it was directed at her or not. Momiji grinned at her, nodding, agreeing with Haru

"Besides!" Momiji jumped forward, taking Ishi's hands into his own, blushing a little from excitement "You're our friend Ishi!"

"Friend?" she asked staring at him in shock, Momiji nodded, still grinning "I've never…" she trailed off, as Momiji's happy faced trailed off into a confused one, Haru's dull eyes becoming confused too.

"You've never had a friend before?" he asked surprised, staring at her in shock when she nodded almost shyly, embarrassed in having to admit something like that.

"Never" she answered in a quite voice, beginning to feel uncomfortable as Momiji's stared became a determined one.

"Well that's settled!" he said "Me and Haru will be your first friends!" he looked at Haru who nodded as Ishi stared at them, fighting the tears that wanted to come to her eyes.

"Is that okay?" Haru asked, smiling slightly when Ishi nodded shyly, causing Momiji to jumped up, a grin coming back to his face.

"Yay!"

A/n: It's not as long as I originally planned in to be, but I decided what I originally planned could be split into one of two chapters. And things are starting off slow, but I promise they will pick up. I also apologize for any mistakes, my friend is still editing the other two chapters, and since her internet is out, and I now longer have a class with a computer in it, it can only be during lunch when she has time at the moment. Please review?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: Weird Insults

Ishi was walking in-between Haru and Momiji, down the hallway towards the second year's classrooms, more specifically towards Tohru and the elder Sohma's classroom. Ishi was looking down at the floor, finding it more interesting at the moment, do to the awkward, but honest moment the three had had in their classroom only moment's before.

Ishi was still in shock that anyone would want to be friends with her, usually she was avoided for reasons she didn't even know. But she also felt a happiness that she hasn't felt in more than four years, not since her father and brother died, not since her mother turned into a monster, she actually had friends.

"Ishi-chan!" Ishi froze when she was enveloped into a hug, frozen with shock that someone was close enough to touch her.

Ishi just stood still, not moving a muscle to hug the older girl back, not knowing how. An uncomfortable feeling began to rise in the bottom of Ishi's stomach as she felt everyone's eyes on her and Tohru. " U-umm, hello Honda-senpai" Ishi answered, greeting the girl, also hoping to get the older girl off of her quickly.

Apparently this worked, because Tohru stepped back from Ishi, a big smile on her face, thinking nothing of how the younger girl had frozen, and didn't respond to her hug.

"How was your first day of school Ishi-chan? Momiji?" she asked both Ishi and Momiji, forgetting about Haru, who had wondered his way next to Yuki's side.

"It was great Tohru!" exclaimed Momiji, a grin on his face. Ishi nodded silently, agreeing with Momiji. The first day of school had gone surprisingly well, minus the incident with Chizuko.

Tohru smiled at them, and was just about to say something to the both of them, when a monotone voice interrupted her from behind.

"My, what strange waves in the air" Ishi blinked as a girl wearing the school uniform, long braided black hair, black eyes, and even painted black nails suddenly appeared next to Tohru.

"Hana-san!" Tohru exclaimed, jumping when an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Looks like you made more friends Tohru" Ishi's eyes followed the arm to see a really tall girl with long blond hair, wearing the girl's uniform, and a…face mask.

"Uo-chan!"

Ishi just watched quietly as the older girl interacted with her friends, jumping in surprise when they were both suddenly in her face. Ishi took a small step back, trying to get some room between her and these strangers, she didn't feel comfortable with people so close to her.

"So you're the girl Tohru's been talking about all day" Uo commented, looking down at Ishi, who was confused.

"you have very fascinating waves" The black haired girl added. Ishi tried to smile at them, but it didn't work.

Tohru however, seemed oblivious to the girl's discomfort as she introduced her friends to Ishi, Momiji, and Haru. "This is Arisa Uotoni "she gestured to the blond, still smiling, "And Saki Hanajima" Momiji smiled as Ishi just nodded. "There my best friends" Tohru added.

"I'm Momiji Sohma!" Momiji exclaimed, the big grin still on his face, excited to meet be meeting some of Tohru's friends, hoping they were as kind as she was. "This is my cousin Hatsuharu, everyone just calls him Haru though" he gestured to the boy standing next to Yuki silently.

"Wow, more Sohma's?" Uo asked, turning to Yuki and Kyo, who both were glaring at each other for some reason "Hey Prince, Kyon, is there anymore family members I should worry about?"

"Yes, their waves are quite similar" Hanajima commented. Ishi just blinked at the people in front of her, surprised at how different Tohru and her friends seemed to be, but yet they appeared very close. She stiffened when she felt everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her to say something.

"I-Ishi Yoshida" she said, voice barley a whisper, staring down at her feet, not wanting to see their faces.

"Yes, you have very fascinating waves," spoke Hanajima, staring down at the younger shy girl, "but they are very unusual as well" she added, "So much-" she was cut of by a another's girls voice

"Tohru-san" the group looked behind them to see a another girl, who looked like she was about to be in tears, weather they were real or not, "c-can you help me?" She held up a dish of what was suppose to be food, but it didn't look anything like it.

"O-Oh!" Tohru gasped, before smiling at the girl, "Of course!" She turned back to her friends, "Do you want to come and help?"

"Sure why not," Uo said

"yes, we might get to taste some of Tohru's delicious cooking" Hana agreed, she turned towards the Sohma's and Ishi, "Do any of you wish to come?" she asked them.

"I've gotta tell Yuki and Kyon something!" Momiji answered her, a grin still on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked at Tohru, "So I'll see you after you're done!" Tohru smiled before looking at Ishi who was once again looking at the ground.

"Ishi-chan?" she asked, stepping closer to the girl. Said girl lifter her head slightly so she could see everyone, before slowly shaking her head.

"I-I'm g-gonna go t-to the library" she said in a soft voice, stuttering, embarrassed from having so many people looking at her.

"Okay!" Tohru replied to the girl, she was about to walk away with the girl and her friends, but she turned back around, almost forgetting "Hey!" She blushed when she had everyone's attention. "let's all meet up at the badminton courts okay?" At the confused looked, she just smiled.

"What? Why-" Kyo was cut off by Tohru's friends

"Alright"

"Yes lets"

Momiji agreed also, and since Yuki might show up, Haru agreed to go as well. They all looked to Ishi, who looked saddened

"I-I d-don't think I can-" She was cut off by Tohru

"Please?" She stepped forward grabbing Ishi's hands in her own. Ishi looked into Tohru's kind blue eyes, and couldn't help but agree.

"O-Okay" she muttered, "B-But I have to be home b-before 5:30" she added, knowing if she arrived later than that, her mother would get home before her, and that would mean a lot of trouble.

"Alright! Everyone's going!" Momiji grinned, happy to be doing something with Tohru, and Tohru's friends. He turned back to Ishi, the grin still on his face, "Don't take to much time at the library Ishi-chan, or we won't have enough time with Tohru-chan!" he told her. Ishi looked at him, before nodding shyly, hands gripping onto her backpack strap, she bowed to them.

"I'll s-see you l-later" she speed away, towards the library, not comfortable with all the boys around her, staring at her.

Ishi walked out of the library, a book blotched to her chest in one hand, and another open in front of her face in the other. Her bag bounced against her legs as she dodged a few remaining students on the sidewalk, ignoring the one's who were looking at her weirdly, and some even giggling. Books were Ishi's escape, no one could bother her when she was in a book.

"Wow! Ishi-chan can read in English!" Ishi gasped when her book was suddenly taken from her hands, and into the hands of Momiji Sohma.

"S-Sohma-san!" Ishi protested, trying to get the book back, wanting to read on, it was right at a good part. "C-can I have t-that back please?" she asked him, trying to reach for the book, without touching him. Haru his constant companion just stood watching while Kyo, who surprising tagged along, grew more irritated as he watched.

"Just give her the book back dammit!" he cried, slamming his fist down onto Momiji's head, who in response dropped the book down into Ishi's hands, and began to whine.

"Ow! Haru, Kyo hurt me!" Ishi clutched the other book to her chest now as she watched to the Sohma's.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you didn't speak!" Kyo responded, his fist raised once again, "God your voice just pissed me off you stupid rabbit!" Ishi tilted her head in confusion, why would he call him a rabbit, that's not a very good insult, Ishi thought.

"Kyo" Haru's dull voice interrupted the oranges rage

"What you stupid ox?" Kyo turned his rage onto the other boy. Irritated at having to be with them, completely forgetting that Ishi was there.

"Well Kyo, we still have company" he pointed to Ishi. Who was watching still just as confused by them.

"Oh that right!" Momiji exclaimed grabbing hold on Ishi's wrist once again, "We have to meet Tohru and the others!" He began to drag a protesting Ishi away

"I c-can walk on m-my own Sohma-san!" she tried to tell him, only to fall to deaf ears. He turned his attention to his cousins over his shoulder,

"Let's go Haru, Kyo!" The two boy's followed after, but weren't fast enough in Momiji's opinion, "We'll get there before you Kyo!" he taunted back, speeding up with Ishi still in tow, trying to keep a hold on her stuff, "Or you'll lose Tohru to me!"

"W-Why you stupid Rabbit!" Kyo yelled, a blush on his face, and sped up, "Shut y-your annoying rabbit trap!" Momiji just giggled, continuing to pull Ishi along to the badminton courts.

Their insults are quite weird, Ishi thought, trying not to trip and bring Momiji down with her, very weird. Ishi couldn't help the small blush and smile that came to her face, but there cute, and… She looked at the back on Momiji's head, listening to his laughter…and somewhat fitting.

A/N:

Here's chapter 4! Finally! This one had not been edited by my friend yet, I keep forgetting to send her the chapters…sigh…. But I hope it's good! Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**OH-MY-GOD! It's been so long since I last posted a chapter for this story, and any of my stories. I am so sorry! I just needed to take a break, and before I realized, several months had past since I had last posted something. I hope that that never happens again, and I'm going to try and keep to the promise, I know that some people like this story, and with me not posting anything for a long time, they probably gave up. I just hope that I can make it up to all of you. **

Chapter 05: Fun Before The Storm.

"Rock! Scissors!" Everyone in the group held out the hands, either having rock or scissors, to decide who was on whose group.

"Yay! Tohru and Ishi on in my group! Along with Kyon!"

"Don't call me that!" Kyo yelled at the small blonde, who just ignored him as he jumped around smiling.

"That means we have the prince" Uo spoke, the mask still on her face despite that they were about to play a game.

They were all playing badminton, four against four. Yuki, Haru, Uo, and Hana on one teams, while Ishi, Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo on the other. As the game begun, and everyone began to have fun, even Yuki who had appeared earlier with Tohru looking shaken, Ishi couldn't help but keep looking at her watch nervously, conscious of the time.

"Ishi-chan!" Ishi looked up from once again glancing at her watch, to see the tee heading towards her. "Get it Ishi-chan!" Ishi hit it over the net, and managed to get it past both Yuki and Haru, causing Kyo to laugh.

"Not so tough now are ya rat boy!" Kyo taunted, despite not being the actual one to get the ball past Yuki. Ishi couldn't help but smile at the seen, Yuki and Kyo fighting was quiet funny. Especially their insults, which she didn't understand.

"Is their somewhere you need to be Ishi-chan?" Ishi's green eyes found Tohru's teal ones, which were looking at her in concerned happiness.

"I-I just need to b-be going soon" She answered, hoping they wouldn't ask why. Luckily none of them had noticed the bruise on her face, due to her nags covering it, she didn't want them thinking badly of her, or getting her in trouble if they found out.

"Oh" Ishi watched as the older girl saddened slightly, trying to appear happy but not really pulling it off. She didn't really like that look, an blamed herself for causing the look to appear in the first place.

She looked at her watch once again, five fifteen, _I have enough time for one more round_ Ishi thought, knowing that she would be cutting it close, but wanted to make that look disappear anyway. "I have time for one more round though" She said to Tohru, watching the girl's face instantly light up with a sweet smile.

"That's great!"

_Yes, it's great,_ Ishi thought, getting back into place as the game began, _but I wonder how long it will last?_

Ishi was sitting between Hana and Tohru as the whole group sat on the grass, cooling off after the last round, which had gotten a little competitive between the boys, minus Momiji, of the group.

"You really showed the Prince Kyon" Uo taunted Kyo, who glared at the tall blond haired girl, sparks almost visible between the glares the tow were giving eah other.

"Shut up ya dam Yankee!" He shouted back, not really having a comeback.

Ishi brought her hand up to cover her mouth as a giggle almost threatened to burst from her mouth, when she caught the sight of the time on her watch, causing her to gasp instead. A look of fright and horror appearing in her eyes. "Oh no!" She stood up quickly, knowing that everyone was watching her as she collected all of her things.

"Is there something wrong Miss Yoshida?" Yuki asked, concern filling his voice as he watched the girl become even more frantic.

"I have to go home, I'm already late!" She said quickly, finding her two library books and clutching them to her chest almost like she was trying to protect her chest with them.

By now everyone was looking at her concernedly, even Kyo and Haru had some level of it revealing in their eyes. "Do you need one of us to walk you home Ishi-chan?" Momiji asked, a frown on his face as he watched the small girl figit nervously.

"NO! I-I mean, no thank you I'll be fine by myself" She corrected herself, almost screaming the first time. She tried to smile at them, but it only came out as a nervous twitch. She bowed to them all, "thank you for letting me play, I'll see you…around!" She didn't even wait for a reply as she turned around and quickly ran away, heading in the direction of her house.

When she turned, everyone had caught a glimps of three things, each having a different effect on all of them.

First was the time on her electric watch shinging a bright six twenty in a purple neon color.

Second, was the almost black bruise that covered her the top of her left to her hair line, and partly the side of her face, that was revealed from it's cleverly hidden hiding space under her bangs.

And third, was the look of absolute fear in her wide emerald eyes. A haunted look that should never be anyone one's eyes, much less a fifteen year old girl.

However four individuals in the group recognized that look very well, all having worn it at one point or another. It was the same pained look that Akito had all left them with when ever he was in their presence. A look that knew there was no escape.

**A/N: **

I know that it really should be longer because I haven't posted in so long, but this is really all that needs to be posted in this chapter.

I am going to attempt to write my first, darky/angst kind of chapter next chapter, and I figure that it should have it's own chapter.

I'm going to apologize before hand because I've never written one like that before, so if it sucks, I'm sorry!.

Please review?


End file.
